Takeshi Yakuzaka
Takeshi Yakuzaka (ヤクザ 崇) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and he is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. His title is the (超高校級の「ブローラー」chō kōkō kyū no “Burōrā”) His reason for being in prison was because of he beat up whole motorcycle gang on his own. Though his deed was good he was sued for it. Name and Development Takeshi's first name (崇) means "esteem, honour, venerate" while his last name (ヤクザ) Yakuza in meaning "gangster or racketeer". In Takeshi's development, The author wanted to create a very righteous student with a good heart but with an idiotic brain. The author also wanted to create a muscle head type character so Takeshi was created. Takeshi was suppose to be have a cold ignorant personality similar to Yukio Nagamasa and Keisuke Mcklein but due to having too many people with the same personality and might losing the charm the author decided to change his personality to a heroic type character that has a dream of becoming a pro boxer and lives to find his other love, similar to Kaito Momota from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Though he can be a bit violent when things doesn't go to his or his friends way. He still tries his best to stay calm in dangerous situations. The author finally gave him a brawling type clothes similar to Unknown from the author's favorite game Fantasy War Tactics R. In additional note, the author wanted to give him a special reason in the story to the point where he may or may not live to see another day or die a heroic death. Appearance Takeshi has fair color skin tone and has black eyes. He has short, pointy gray hair with a red bandanna on his forehead. He only wears a sleeveless jacket and black jogging pants with a flame design on his left leg on his pants. He has bandages all over his body mostly his arms, his abbs and his feet. He also has a cut wound on his chest and a tattoo on his right arm which is resemblance to a Flame rising which Takeshi calls "Will of Flame" Tattoo that means that is his actual crest, and it suits his entire style and personality. Skills & Abilities Ultimate Brawler''' '' As the UL Brawler,he knows his way in fighting and he is quite experience in hand-to-hand combat. he is also an outstanding combatant with fast reflexes with superb upper body strength. He won a fighting tournament at the age of 15. '''''Enhanced Senses He can easily sense a person's presence nearby due to his training through meditation. And due to him training in "various" ways he can sense a person through smelling and hearing making his senses on knowing someone nearby him doubled. Personality Takeshi is a wild, stubborn, hot-headed young man who hates people picking on those who are weaker than them. Though, he does show this frequently to everyone but what they didn't know is that he is a very heroic and a bit of a romantic type. He resemble his fighting style through various characters giving each move new light. He is also easily flustered when a girl compliments his actions. Though there are times where he is clueless and a bit idiotic, he still shows his best to try to understand some situations. History ---- ---- ---- ---- Relationship Himeno Jundo It is shown that Himeno never leaves Takeshi's side due to her shy nature and seems to grow dependent on him. But to both of them, They give a Brother and Sister relationship and also as it says on Takeshi, he tends to keep on eye on Himeno due to her being a perfect target in a murder. Kikuri Nagisa Due to Kikuri's nervousness, Takeshi decided to keep an eye on her like Himeno. Though not shown, Takeshi seems to have develop a really quick bond with her. And seeing from the Class Trial, He's agitated and will do whatever it takes to avenge Kikuri's death. This also shows that Takeshi is infatuated by her. Trivia * This character is inspired by Akihiko Sanada from the Persona series as they both use fists. ** Other resemblance of him is that he is a bit clueless, and focuses on getting strong to protect those he loves. * His clothes resembles to Unknown from the mobile game Fantasy War Tactics R. ** His cloth resemblance also matches to a Fighter/Monk job from different RPG Games. Category:Male Category:Alive Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:RenChronomio Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Brawler